


蔷薇刑

by suian1003



Category: K & N
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suian1003/pseuds/suian1003





	蔷薇刑

你是我爱的原罪，惩罚我爱的绝对。

 

窗外，日落后的黄昏带着一丝红色的鬼魅，挑染着窗下依靠在墙根的蔷薇。

大片大片的蔷薇绽放的肆意张扬，艳丽的色彩，迷人的幽香，吸引着无数追求者的痴狂，又在转瞬间露出尖锐的爪牙，刺伤炽热胸膛中空洞的心脏。

窗内，少年将自己蜷缩在墙角，抱着膝盖坐在地上。地上铺满了乳白色的羊毛地毯，每一脚踩下去都柔软的仿佛置身云端。

美中不足的是蜿蜒在地毯上的铁链，冰冷的钢铁在温馨的地面上表现违和。

铁链的一端连在床边的罗马柱上，另一端连着的镣铐紧紧的锁在少年纤细的脚腕上。

铁链的长度足够他在屋里行走，唯独触碰不到那扇禁闭的门。

希望总是这么近，那么远。

 

时间回溯到两个月前，那不过是初夏季节里最普通的一天。

陈立农陪着男朋友木子洋来看一场画展，他并不懂画布上混乱的色彩有何玄机，也不懂抽象画家画出的独眼人像有何奥义。

可他的男朋友木子洋是一个画家，一个郁郁不得志的画家。

这位来自欧洲的抽象派大师是木子洋崇拜的对象，为了木子洋眼中的炽热与渴望，陈立农用一个月的工资买了两张画展的票。

他挽着木子洋的胳膊，听着木子洋滔滔不绝的讲解，即使他瞪了眼睛也看不出木子洋所说的自由与放逐。

“子洋？”  
一道清冽的男声进入耳朵，陈立农微微转头。

那是一个怎样的男人呢？金色的头发、白皙的皮肤、亚洲人的五官，违和感极强的三者堆积在一起竟是说不出的好看，耳垂上简约的钻石耳钉闪烁着光芒，黑色的西装冷峻严肃却不呆板。

男人伸出一只手，抱住木子洋，卡地亚的猎豹袖扣低调奢华，两颗祖母绿玛瑙在黑白之间熠熠生辉。

这大概是陈立农见过的最好看的男人，比木子洋还好看。

直到木子洋揽着他的肩膀，他才回过神。

“农农，这是我大学同学，蔡徐坤，A市响当当的人物！”

“你好，陈立农，子洋的男朋友。”

“你好，蔡徐坤。”

陈立农伸出手握住蔡徐坤的，他好像想起来他在哪里见过这个男人了，《经济时刊》七月份的封面人物，世界名校毕业的海归，蔡氏集团的大少爷，现在是蔡氏集团的掌舵人。

手心传来的力道竟然让他有一种被男人挑逗的错觉，陈立农慌乱的抽出了手，没人知道他用了多大的力道。

那是陈立农第一次见到蔡徐坤本人，一个好看的宛如上天雕刻的男人，只是没想到他和自己的男朋友是大学同学。

 

夏天的太阳越来越毒辣，热的陈立农喘不过气，趁着午休的时间出去喝了一杯冰咖啡。

回公司的路上，匆忙中不想撞到了人，眼看着就要摔在坚硬的大理石台阶上，陈立农认命地闭上了眼。

没有预料的疼痛，取而代之的是一个温暖的怀抱。陈立农睁开眼，似笑非笑的两弯桃花眼撞进瞳孔。

“陈先生还好吗？”  
带着调笑意味的话语让陈立农意识到他腰间横亘着的小臂，连忙从那个怀抱中逃出来。

“谢谢你，蔡先生。”

“陈先生真是可爱，怪不得子洋那么舍不得你。”

“今天多谢蔡先生，蔡先生再见。”

不知道为什么，陈立农看见蔡徐坤就觉得害怕，那种怕是从头顶凉到脚底的恐惧。下意识的后退一步，转身匆匆离开。

晚上回到他和木子洋居住的小公寓，一股浓厚的酒气从卧室传来。卧室里，木子洋穿着衣服躺在床上，画稿散落一地，酒瓶也在地上东倒西歪。

可想而知，木子洋又失败了。对于这些，陈立农已经习以为常，可是这一次他无暇顾及。

他把自己关在浴室，脑子里回放着中午的场景，蔡徐坤贴在他的耳边，对他说：“农农，我们下次再见。”

或许，这只是最普通不过的一句话，却让陈立农毛骨悚然。诡异的称呼，诡异的语气，诡异的微笑，甚至连蔡徐坤这个人都是充满着诡异。

生活一如既往地进行，那日之后陈立农也没有再见过蔡徐坤。

只是，他感觉无形之中，一股力量正拽着他前进，仿佛要把他拖曳到泥泞的沼泽之中，在那片沼泽里，是不见天日的黑暗与恐慌。

 

正在工作的陈立农接到木子洋的电话，他说要给自己一个惊喜。就在几天前，木子洋签了一个工作室，他的画得到了赏识，陈立农为他高兴。

按照木子洋给出的酒店房间号，陈立农如约而至。那是一间总统套房，King size的大床上铺满了玫瑰花瓣，暖黄色的灯光增添了几分暧昧，香薰灯在床头吐露了迷醉的香气。

不知道是什么原因，陈立农觉得头越来越沉，身上越来越热，他企图去浴室平复这种躁动不安，却发现自己已经浑身乏力、腿软的不受控制。

随之而来的是身下诡异的燥热，后穴也越来越空虚，他甚至觉得那个地方已经湿了一片。

“吱呀”门开了，皮鞋踩踏地板的脚步声越来越近。

朦胧中，他听见有人叫他“农农”，他看见有人压在他的身上，他听见衣服被撕碎的声音，他感受到亲吻与撕裂。

疼痛和欢愉各占据大脑的二分之一，被填满的快乐充斥着陈立农的神经，他挺起身，一次又一次纠缠着那个让他快乐的东西，汗水混合着津液将那个迷醉的夜晚推向高潮。

那一夜，陈立农最后记得的是雾气蒸腾的香薰灯。

 

陈立农再次睁开眼，他躺在柔软的大床上，暖黄的灯光，纯白的墙壁，乳白的地毯…下身的酸疼告诉着他，他的第一次就在昨夜奉献给了一个男人。

卧室的门被推开，进来的却不是他的男朋友，而是他男朋友的大学同学——蔡徐坤。

如同一颗炸弹，在陈立农的脑子里“轰”的炸开，为什么他会在蔡徐坤的房子里？

“宝贝儿，你真美，尤其是昨晚你在我身下的样子…真是让我回味无穷啊。”

蔡徐坤坐在床边，伸出手爱怜地抚摸着陈立农的脸，他太好看了，好看的像他曾经养过的鸳鸯瞳的猫儿，又乖又野。

陈立农偏过头躲开那双手，他想要下地离开这里，却发现他疼的根本不能下地。

他的手机已经不见踪影，他联系不到家人，也联系不到木子洋…他能见到的人只有蔡徐坤，只有那个任他打骂却始终不肯放他离开的蔡徐坤。

他成了一只金丝雀，一只生活在黄金囚笼里的金丝雀。

他试过绝食，试过自杀，试过逃跑……统统都失败了。

蔡徐坤仿佛时时刻刻都在他的身边，无数个午夜梦回，他都能看见蔡徐坤痴迷地看着他，仿佛自己是他的宠物。

他已经与外界隔绝一个月了，在他第三次逃跑失败后，蔡徐坤用脚拷锁住了他。

 

陈立农望着窗外，晚霞游走，黄昏日落。

他只穿了一件白色的宽大衬衫，勉勉强强遮住了臀部，甚至连内裤都没有穿，因为蔡徐坤不让，他说怕他逃跑。

或者，蔡徐坤真的很了解他，了解他那可怜的自尊心不允许他光着屁股在大庭广众下逃跑。

“咯吱”白色的浮雕木门被打开，陈立农不用抬头就知道是谁。

蔡徐坤蹲在他的面前，解开他的脚拷。像往常一样亲吻着他的嘴角，把他搂在怀里，对他说：“农农，子洋要结婚了。”

陈立农终于有了反应，他侧过头看着蔡徐坤，这人真可笑，子洋那么爱他，怎么可能和别人结婚？

“你胡说。”

“宝贝儿，是真的，那个人你也认识，他叫灵超。”

灵超！陈立农不可置信的看着蔡徐坤，他怎么可能不认识？木子洋交往了四年的初恋男友，他怎么可能不认识？可是这个人不是三年前就出国了吗？

一本杂志被递到他的手里，彩色的页面上是穿着黑白西服的两个人，一个是木子洋，另一个是灵超…“金童玉子间的爱情艺术”…硕大的标题刺的陈立农眼睛生疼。他不敢相信，他陪着木子洋走过了艰难的三年，怎么说散就散了呢？

“灵超是木子洋恩师的儿子，两个人也算是天造地设的一对儿。农农，你不祝福他们吗？”

空气突然安静，安静地让蔡徐坤以为陈立农不会回答他。

突然间，那本杂志被撕的四分五裂，狠狠地砸在了蔡徐坤的脸上。

“蔡徐坤，都是你的错！如果那一夜不是你进了我的房间，如果不是你把我囚禁起来，事情根本不会是这个样子的！”  
陈立农推开蔡徐坤，嘶吼着，像被困住的野兽，咆哮是唯一的宣泄方式。

他憎恨蔡徐坤，憎恨这个拿走他清白和自由的人…不，他不是人，而是地狱里的撒旦，是他生命里的恶魔。

“农农，你真是天真的让我心疼。你不想想，我怎么可能走错房间？你不想想，木子洋为什么没有出现吗？”

面对陈立农的责骂，蔡徐坤不怒反笑。他站起身，从抽屉里拿出了电视遥控器，对面墙上的液晶电视被打开，画面逐渐清晰，两个男人坐在包间里。

“子洋，你让我帮你的条件是什么呢？”  
“徐坤，只要你能帮我，我什么都可以答应你。”  
“我要的不多，我只要陈立农！”  
“农农？不可能。他是我的爱人，不可能！”  
“木子洋，你好好考虑一下。”  
“不可能！这件事我不会同意。”  
“对了，忘了告诉你，灵超回国了。”

画面定格在木子洋惊喜的表情上，随后是另一段视频。  
依旧是两个男人，坐在同一个包间内。

“徐坤，我答应你。明天，我会把农农约出来，时间地点我会告诉你。”  
“子洋，你真的想好了？”  
“嗯，我想好了。”  
“合作愉快！”

视频结束，电视变成了黑屏。

陈立农跌坐在地上，无法言语。他的男朋友居然用他换取了事业，还把他亲手送给了别人，这太荒唐了。他感觉有一把刀正凌迟着他的心脏，一刀一刀下去，直到千疮百孔，血肉模糊。

“农农，木子洋早晚会回到灵超身边的，你看，他已经为了自己背弃了你。”  
“农农，和我在一起吧，只要你和我在一起，我什么都可以给你。”  
“农农，我的宝贝儿…”

蔡徐坤把陈立农抱在床上，他亲吻着身下的人，过于苍白的脸色和暗淡的瞳孔让他心疼。

曾经那个眼里闪烁着六芒星的少年竟然会因为另一个男人如此难过，而那个伤害过他的男人有什么资格得到他的爱？

越想越愤怒的蔡徐坤吻得越发用力，直到用牙齿咬破了陈立农的嘴唇。血腥味钻进口腔，对蔡徐坤而言却是催情的佳酿。

突如其来的疼痛和铁锈味儿让陈立农回过了神，背叛和欺骗的感觉被放大，他恨，恨木子洋的冷酷无情。

一直以来，他都在为和蔡徐坤的一夜情感到自责，他以为是自己对不起木子洋，他抱着愧疚日复一日的折磨自己，最后发现，自己才是被背叛的那一个。

愤怒占据了陈立农的大脑，一种幼稚的报复心理油然而生，他圈住蔡徐坤的脖子，主动回应着蔡徐坤的吻。

陈立农的主动让蔡徐坤一怔，而身下人的甜美没有给他时间去思考多余的事情。

很快，蔡徐坤夺回了主动权，舌头撬开陈立农的贝齿，在口腔狭小的空间里纠缠着。直到两人分开时，嘴角牵连着一根根银丝，画面暧昧而淫糜。

蔡徐坤的唇不断下移，从下巴一路顺延至陈立农的锁骨，在白皙的皮肤上留下粉红的印迹。

一双大手解着陈立农的衬衫扣子，一颗接着一颗的扣子让他烦躁，两只手拽着衣襟用力一扯，扣子被崩的到处都是。

没有了衬衫的遮挡，粉红色的酮体直白地闯入蔡徐坤的视线，视觉神经被强烈的色彩冲击，情欲染红了瞳孔。

吻痕斑驳的雪白脖颈下是雪白的胸膛，因为突如其来的凉意，两颗红樱微微挺立，只等着有心人采摘品尝。  
再往下，是白白软软的肚子，没有一块儿腹肌却又没有一丝赘肉。

再往下，粉嫩的阴茎如同陈立农整个人一样可爱，那粉嫩的小东西正可怜巴巴地躺在那个秘密花园。

蔡徐坤的目光太过炽热，陈立农害羞地用手遮挡住身下的隐秘地带。

“别…别看…”

“好，听农农的，不看。”

重新覆在陈立农的身上，刚想亲吻身下的人，就感觉一双小拳头正敲打着自己。

“怎么了，宝贝儿？”

“衣服…你衣服硌着我了…”

“那农农帮我脱了吧。”

蔡徐坤穿的是一套居家服，柔软宽松的衣服很好脱。陈立农的手伸进衣服里，不得章法的想把衣服卷起来，却每一次都失败，反反复复的触碰让蔡徐坤火气上头，索性自己把衣服脱了个一干二净。

两个人之间的隔阂与束缚彻底消失，蔡徐坤俯下身，一口含住了一颗挺立的红樱。

“啊…嗯…啊…”  
太刺激了，陈立农从来没有在清醒时被这样对待过，忍不住哼出了声。乳尖湿漉漉的，偏偏那人的舌头灵活的很，不停的绕着乳晕打转儿。

温热包裹着乳头，与之相反的是另一边的凉意。

“另一边…嗯…另一边也要…要…”  
陈立农挺身，把白嫩的胸脯不断送到蔡徐坤的嘴边。那种感觉太美了，美的他没有任何言语形容，只能跟随着肉体的本能。

“农农，你好色啊…”

“才没有…啊…嗯…啊…轻…轻点儿”

这种美事蔡徐坤自然不会拒绝，松开那颗已经被玩肿了的红樱，转而攻向另一颗。

像婴儿吮吸母乳一样啃咬着那枚小小的乳头，时不时的用舌尖顶着顶端的小孔，另一只手也没闲着，覆上被冷落的那一颗。

明明不像女性特有的柔软和丰满，却让蔡徐坤爱不释手，两枚小红樱在爱抚之下变得更加粉嫩，乳晕也湿成了漂亮的粉红色。在白皙肌肤映衬下，像白雪之中盛放的红梅，让人看着就喜欢。

仅仅是乳房的玩弄就让陈立农失了魂，大脑一片空白，语言功能已经紊乱，只能凭借着本能呻吟。

“啊…嗯…啊…唔唔…”

“含住”  
两根手指被塞进陈立农的嘴巴，搅着他的舌头，游移在温热的口腔。

“好好舔湿它，一会儿哥哥要用它为你扩张，不舔湿你会痛。”

陈立农听话的将手指从指尖舔到指腹，灵巧的舌头缠绕在手指上，又在指尖反复裹着，像是要用舌尖描绘出指纹，“啧啧啧”水声直响。

一个普通的舔手指动作却让蔡徐坤产生了其他的联想，下身也硬挺起来，烫的可怕。

“艹，真是个妖精。”暗骂一声，将手指从陈立农的嘴里抽出，直接将黏着唾液的口水向后穴探去。

禁闭的后穴让蔡徐坤的进入变得十分困难，堪堪进入一根手指就让陈立农疼的哭了起来。

“呜呜呜…疼…疼…你出去…出去…”

那梨花带雨的模样可怜极了，蔡徐坤心疼他，想着拿出去再润滑一下，谁知道刚把手指抽出一半，本就紧致的小穴又收缩了一下，把蔡徐坤的手指紧紧地卡在了里面。

“农农，你的小穴好像不想让我拿出去啊。”  
说着又加进了两根手指。

三根手指在小穴进口处慢慢推进，感受着里面的褶皱。不知道是因为外界的刺激还是内部的空虚，原本干湿的小穴竟然开始流水，让三根手指轻松地滑进了那个幽闭地带。

“啊…啊…嗯…啊啊…”  
突然的满足感让陈立农食髓知味，小穴也更加的收缩，温热潮湿的内壁包裹着蔡徐坤的手指。

“农农，你流水了，怎么把哥哥的手都弄湿了呢？”

“别…别说了…我…啊…我才…啊没有呢”

蔡徐坤又加进一根手指，四根手指在小穴里反复抠挖，不断抚平内壁的褶皱，感受着穴肉一次次的呼吸。

小穴已经彻底被开发，成股成股的蜜液顺着手指的来回进出而流了下来，打湿了床单。

后面的满足感让陈立农想要伸手去触碰前端，试图让自己痛痛快快的释放一次。然而在他的手还没碰到身下的时候，蔡徐坤就把他的手举到了头顶。

“农农，你不听话哦！你这个坏孩子！”

蔡徐坤低下头亲吻着陈立农，另一只手继续在小穴里耕耘，手指传来的快感让他无法想象下身进入会是多么美好。上一次的欢爱虽然畅快淋漓，但催情药的作用让陈立农迷失自我，那种欢爱的感觉与现在是完全不同的。

“啊…不…不行…行了…要…要…”

终于，粉嫩的阴茎吐出白色的液体，射在了蔡徐坤的身上。

高潮的快感让陈立农彻底瘫软在床上，脸颊布满了汗水和情欲过后的潮红。

“农农，你真骚，光是用手指肏后面就高潮了吗？一会儿岂不是要飘飘欲仙了？”

“不做就滚啊！废什么话？”

“还有力气骂人？宝贝儿，一会儿有你受的。”

手指被抽出，蔡徐坤把陈立农的腿抬起，怕他累着就放在了自己的肩膀上。突然的悬空让蔡徐坤的视角正好落在粉红的后穴上，在白嫩的臀瓣中一张一合，像极了上面的那张小嘴儿，只不过这张小嘴儿还留着汁水，身下的那块床单已经洇湿了一大块儿。

艹，太欠肏了，过于美丽的画面让蔡徐坤直接将硬的发疼的阴茎一下捅进了小穴。

“啊…疼…太疼了，我不要了…我不要了。”  
疼痛感让陈立农的手死死揪着身侧的床单，扭着身体让蔡徐坤出去。

看着小孩儿如此疼痛，蔡徐坤也有些不忍心，但是出去已经不可能了，只能呆楞在远地，不再动弹。

虽然刚开始的时候确实疼痛，但疼痛过后就是被进入的充实感，只是静止已不能满足那种快乐的需求。

“你动一动…动一动。”  
陈立农用搭在肩上的小腿勾着蔡徐坤，残留着泪痕的眼睛略带埋怨的看着他。在这种情况下，任何表情都会被视为一种情调，是当事人之间情感发酵的催化剂。

理智让蔡徐坤只是轻轻顶弄了几下，毕竟他怕伤到身下的人。

“快一点儿，快一点儿，你是不是不行？不行就滚！”

“农农，你不知道不能对男人说不行吗？”  
“而且，我行不行，农农不是早就知道了吗？”

真是个祖宗，怕他受伤不敢快，结果被说不行，蔡徐坤又气又爱，身下也不自觉地快了起来。

长长的阴茎每一次都退到穴口，再狠狠地插进去。

“啊…好爽…啊…好棒啊…好深…”

“舒服吗？农农？”

“舒服…啊…舒服…”

“谁在让你舒服，嗯？”

“烂人…大烂人…嗯…啊…啊…”

突然的加速让陈立农爽的快升了天，而被那紧致小穴包裹着的蔡徐坤也爽的不想退出来，只想一辈子都留在那个美好的秘密花园。

“农农，答错了，要罚！”

蔡徐坤突然退了出来，连带着一股止都止不住的汁液，失去了满足的陈立农不满的支起身看着蔡徐坤。

还没等他说话，蔡徐坤就把他捞了起来，就着这个位置，蔡徐坤的阴茎硬挺地抵在他的臀缝，反复在穴口摩擦，迟迟不肯进去。

越是摩擦，内部的空虚感越强，陈立农只能扭着屁股试图主动吞进那个又长又粗的物件，可每次都失败。

“你进去，快进去！”  
气急败坏的陈立农奶凶奶凶地吼着蔡徐坤，因为找不到正确位置而倍感焦急，被戏弄的羞耻和得不到的满足竟逼得泪水涌上了眼眶，委屈巴巴的表情让蔡徐坤差点儿把持不住。

强忍着要进去的欲望，在陈立农耳边不停地吹气。

“进哪里去？”

“到…到后面。”

“我听不懂农农再说什么诶？”

“哎呀！你真是的，我要你进到我的小穴里。”

“要什么进到小穴？”

蔡徐坤表面悠哉的逗弄着发怒的小猫，戏谑地调侃着他。

“要…要…要你的肉棒，要你的肉棒进入我的小穴，肏我，肏我！”  
“用你的…大肉棒狠狠地…狠狠地…啊…肏进小穴”

最清纯的面孔说着最淫荡的话，饶是谁都受不住妖精的诱惑。蔡徐坤再也无法忍受，掐着陈立农的腰，让他直直的落在自己的灼热之上。

“啊…啊…好深…好爽…好大…太大了…”  
失重感让阴茎直直地捅到最深处，没有过度与防备，似乎要顶到了小腹。

“不行了…啊…太深了…嗯好深…好热…啊…”  
陈立农搂住蔡徐坤的脖子，脖颈后仰，像一直高贵的白天鹅，仰着高傲的脖颈却做着最下流的事。

柔软的穴肉吸附在蔡徐坤的阴茎上，像无数张小嘴儿吸得他头皮发麻，只能毫无章法的在里面横冲直撞。因为是骑乘的姿势，蔡徐坤很轻易地进入了前所未有的深度，用顶端在嫩肉中细细研磨。

终于，一块软肉被磨蹭到，陈立农低下头咬住了蔡徐坤的肩膀。

“嘶…看来找对了呢！这里就是农农的高潮点吧。”  
恶趣味地捅了捅，得到了另他满意的答案。第一次做爱痛快却草率，没有找到兴奋点成了蔡徐坤的遗憾，这一次，他自然不会放过绝佳机会。

跟着感觉更加剧烈地顶胯，每一次都准确无误地落在一点，让陈立农只能跟随他的幅度起伏，发出让人面红耳赤的叫喊。

“啊…是…别捅了…要捅穿了…啊…要到了…要到了…”

灵魂已经升上了天堂，留下的只是一座没有意义的躯壳。他淫荡的小穴正不知羞耻的裹着男人的阴茎，他是被献祭给撒旦的可怜孤儿，也是不知羞耻的花街妓女。

吐着淫水的后穴已经被撑成了阴茎的形状，却还是食髓知味的一遍遍吮吸着，整个身体除了配合蔡徐坤上下摇晃外，别无他选。

“农农，我是谁？”

“蔡徐坤…啊…你是坏人…变态…蔡徐坤”

“答错了，重说！”  
恶劣地顶了顶那块软肉，满意地看着面前的人销魂的表情。

“坤…你是坤！”

“答错了，最后一次机会，不然我就出去了。”

说着稍微退出一点儿，结果还没等退出三分之一，一双玉腿就勾着他的后腰将肉棒重新吃了回去。

“不要…啊…别走…别走…”  
“老公…老公…啊……嗯…啊…好快…太快了…好爽…”  
“啊…你是老公…老公啊…”

一句老公让蔡徐坤肏红了眼，不管不顾地拉着陈立农横冲直撞，顶的陈立农流着口水，爽的翻着白眼，脚趾也都蜷缩在一起，在这场欢畅淋漓的性事中彻彻底底地享受快活。

退出又进入，再退出再进入，极致的匮乏伴随着极致的充实，来来回回十几下，终于，伴随着男人性感的低吼，一股热流被注入小腹。

“啊…好热…好满…啊…”  
被精液全数灌满的小腹已经微微隆起，粉嫩的小阴茎也再一次吐露着稀薄的乳白色液体，更糟糕的是后穴里，一泵汁液喷洒而出。

“农农真是个宝贝儿，前面和后面一起高潮了呢。”

两次高潮让陈立农没了力气，他瘫软着身体趴在蔡徐坤怀里，喘着粗气，汗水顺着下巴流淌到胸口，向下滑动，隐没在两人的交合处，不知道是谁的汗水。

热的一身汗的陈立农受不了这种黏腻感，只想立即去洗个澡，可他忘了一件事，不说他现在有没有力气去洗澡，那个让他欲仙欲死的东西还在他的小穴里。

微微的动弹让仅仅高潮一次的阴茎成功复苏，在小穴里一点点变大变热，吓的陈立农不敢再动，可后穴又痒又热。

“大了，它又变大了…蔡徐坤，你拿出去！”

“农农，晚了，拿不出去了。”

拽着陈立农的胳膊，就着连接处把人转了个圈儿，让他跪趴在床上。

这个姿势，让陈立农毫无防备的暴露在蔡徐坤的视线里，也让蔡徐坤清清楚楚的看到陈立农的小穴如何贪婪地吞吐着他的阴茎。

两只手掐着陈立农的腰，固定住他，然后阴茎一次又一次进入的更深。

阴茎反复进去带着小穴里面的汁液，发出啧啧啧的水声，十几次的进入，眉肉外翻着，既色情又漂亮，穴口处的汁液也已经磨出了白沫。囊袋拍打在雪白的臀瓣上，啪啪作响，臀肉被打的发红。

欧式的大床发出咯吱咯吱的声响，罗马柱随着床的震动微微摇晃，就连柱上拴着的铁链也碰撞出金属磕碰的声音。

一时间，汁水飞溅，顶的陈立农向前探去。

“农农，你好深啊，你知不知道你现在有多美？”

“啊…闭…闭嘴啊…啊…不行了…”

嘴上说着不行，可小穴却总是诚实地吸着那根粗长的阴茎。只要蔡徐坤稍微慢一点，就扭着屁股央求着再快一些。

“你是骚货吗？每天是不是都想扭着屁股求肏？”

“我不是…不是…啊…”

言语羞辱让陈立农摇头否认，可大脑皮层接受到的指令让他的小穴嘬的更紧，原本的小嘴儿长出了乳牙，绞得蔡徐坤又麻又痒。

“都紧成这样儿了，还说不是骚货？”

“我是…啊…我是骚货…呜呜呜…啊…”

“你是谁的？说！”

“我是你的骚货，是老公的…嗯…”

越说扭得就越来劲，水蛇一般的腰像上了发条，腰部力量带动着两瓣臀肉晃动，掀起一波波肉浪。

“祖宗，你怎么这么难伺候？别他妈扭了。”

蔡徐坤一巴掌打在陈立农的屁股上，五个指印十分明显。屈辱感和疼痛感双重刺激，小穴越发收缩，吸的蔡徐坤失了精关。

“啊…又去了…又去了…”

 

高潮后的两个人躺在床上，陈立农已经累的昏昏欲睡，蔡徐坤将陈立农抱到浴室，压着欲望给那熟透的小穴仔细清理了一遍。

这是蔡徐坤第二次碰陈立农，虽然他一直囚禁着他，可始终舍不得逼迫他。

第一次是个意外，他只是让木子洋将陈立农约出来，没想到木子洋会给陈立农下药。风月场所见惯了的肮脏手段居然被用在了喜欢的人身上，可怜单纯的孩子可能到最后都不知道香薰灯里的精油是他失身的罪魁祸首。

细心的给陈立农上好了药，蔡徐坤想了半天，没有拴上陈立农的脚链。

 

夜深人静，陈立农睁开眼，侧过头就看见那张妖娆的脸上安详的睡颜。

他坐起身，身下的不适感并没有那么强烈，隐约间他知道男人为他上了药，脚上的脚链已经不见踪迹。

侧过头，一把银色的刀映入眼帘。不知道是鬼迷心窍还是故意为之，陈立农拿起床头柜上的刀，银色的刀锋在月色下泛着冷光。

他转过身，对着熟睡的蔡徐坤举起了刀，只要一下，他就能杀了他，逃出去；只要一下，他就能解脱；只要一下…

可是，他真的那么恨蔡徐坤吗？陈立农怀疑了。

除了那一夜春宵，除了囚禁自己，似乎蔡徐坤从来没对自己做过不好的事。

任他打，任他骂，从来不会强迫他，也从来不会对他发脾气…直到现在，陈立农还能看见他留给蔡徐坤身上的那道疤，那是他自杀失败后用玻璃划伤的，就在心口。

对比曾经的木子洋，蔡徐坤对他太好了，好的让他开始自相矛盾。

其实，他心里清楚，即使没有蔡徐坤，只要灵超回来，他早晚会被木子洋抛弃。

终于，陈立农把刀丢在了一旁，趴在蔡徐坤的身上嚎啕大哭…他承认，他喜欢上蔡徐坤了。

黑暗中，蔡徐坤伸出手，仿佛无意一般地搂住了陈立农，嘴角扬起了不易察觉的弧度。

 

 

三个月前，飞往A市的飞机上。

坐在座位上的蔡徐坤正在看着最新的世经杂志，一个白皙纤细的手腕伸到自己面前，耳边响起一道台湾腔：“先生，这是你的吗？”

正欲回绝的蔡徐坤侧过头，入目的是一张干净的小脸和清澈的笑容，一个眼睛里闪烁着六芒星的少年。

“是我的，谢谢！”

接过自己已经有一本的杂志，至于是谁丢的，他已经不想知道了。

“不客气！”

少年坐在他斜后方，靠窗的位置。

助理告诉他，少年叫陈立农，有一个男朋友叫木子洋，是他四年没有联系过的大学非同专业同学。

那个大师的画展，就当是他送给木子洋的礼物了。

 

这场爱情游戏，终究还是他赢了。

 

 

 

 

——END——


End file.
